finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Axe (weapon type)
Axes are a recurring weapon type from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They are usually two-handed weapons, meaning that a character cannot simultaneously use a shield. Axes are generally not as accurate as other weapons. Recurring axes include the Ogre Axe, Venom Axe, and Rune Axe (which uses MP to add more damage and tends to be the ultimate axe). They are most often associated with the Berserker class. Kaeli from Final Fantasy Mystic Quest uses axes, and there are many others from various other games that do so as well, such as Guy from Final Fantasy II. Appearances Final Fantasy Axes can be equipped by the Warrior and Ninja classes. List of axes: * Battle Axe * Great Axe * Mythril Axe * Viking Axe * Light Axe * Ogrekiller * Rune Axe * Gigantaxe Final Fantasy II Axes can be equipped by everyone. Guy comes equipped with one by default, and Leon rejoins equipped with an axe. List of axes: * Axe * Battle Axe * Mythril Axe * Demon Axe * Ogrekiller * Poison Axe * Rune Axe * Gigantaxe (Anniversary only) Final Fantasy III Axes can be equipped by Warrior, Viking, and Onion Knight jobs. List of axes: * Viking Axe (3D) * Battleaxe * Morning Star (NES) * Dual Tomahawk * GreatAxe * Rune Axe (3D) * Demon Axe (3D) * Dual Haken * Gigantic Axe (3D) Final Fantasy IV Axes can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, and Cid. List of axes: * Hand Axe (Dummied) * Dwarven Axe * Ogrekiller * Poison Axe * Rune Axe * Gigant Axe Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- List of axes: * Dwarven Axe Final Fantasy IV: The After Years List of axes: * Crescent Axe * Battle Axe * Tomahawk * Ogrekiller * Dwarven Axe * Poison Axe * Rune Axe * Gigant Axe Final Fantasy V Axes can be used by Freelancers, Berserkers and Gladiators, though any job can equip it if the character has equipped the Equip Axes ability, taught by the Berserker job. Axes gain bonus damage from Strength. Axes use a different damage formula which only takes 25% of the target's Defense into calculations instead of normal Defense values. List of axes: * Battle Axe * Ogre Killer * Death Sickle * Poison Axe * Rune Axe * Titan's Axe * Earthbreaker (GBA) Final Fantasy XI Axes are a type of weapon often used by Warriors and Beastmasters. Most axes exist as either normal axes and pickaxes. Notable axes: * Aymur * Guttler * Tabarzin * Maneater * Woodville's Axe * Labrys * Kriegsbeil * Retributor * Zoraal Ja's Axe * Acha d'Armas There is also a category called "great axes": two-handed axes. These slow, powerful weapons are Warriors' specialty, though Dark Knights can also wield these weapons. Notable great axes: * Bravura * Conqueror * Amood * Balestarius * Byakko's Axe * Gawain's Axe * Rune Chopper * Bhuj * Foolkiller * Ulfhedinn * Perdu Voulge * Pendragon Axe * Rampager Final Fantasy XII In the original version any character can equip axes, as long as they have acquired the necessary licenses. Axes deal very unstable damage. In the Zodiac versions, axes, together with hammers, are Foebreaker's primary weapon. The damage formula for axes is: : DMG = * RANDOM(0..1.111) - DEF * + STR * (Lv+VIT)/128 Axes use the Vitality damage formula. Damage depends on the weapon, the user's Strength and Vitality and character level. The characters' stats can vary. Vitality varies the most, by 30%, but Strength varies 10%. Basch has the lowest Vitality, which puts lower-stat characters like Balthier and Penelo in the top four for Strength+Vitality. The highest is Vaan, and Ashe at second highest, the only woman with second highest stats for a non-mage weapon. List of axes: * Handaxe * Broadaxe * Slasher * Hammerhead * Francisca * Greataxe * Golden Axe Final Fantasy XIV Large two-handed axes are used by the Marauder class and Warrior job, while smaller one-handed hatchets are a tool used by Botanists. ''Final Fantasy XV Axes isn't a weapon type, but the Axe of the Conqueror is a royal arm for Noctis. The Axe of the Conqueror is gained in Chapter 2 from the Tomb of the Conqueror found underground at the end of Keycatrich Trench dungeon in northern Leide. It is a large labrys/doublebladed halberd that once belonged to the Lucian king known as the Conqueror who rose in times of chaos to unite the continent. The axe performs slow but powerful attacks at the expense of defense. It is especially good at putting enemies in vulnerable state, and thus triggering cross chains. Its basic combo is four slow axe strikes. Forward directional input has Noctis jump forward and do an aerial attack: a descending axe swing. This way the player can airstep without using MP. Its phase-counter is a slow uppercut swing. Warp-striking with the axe has Noctis throw it above the enemy, warp to it and deal an overhead strike. This drains an unusually large amount of health. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Axes can be equipped by the Squire and Geomancer jobs. Any job can equip them with the Equip Axes support ability. List of axes: * Battle Axe * Giant Axe * Slasher * Francisca (War of the Lions only) * Golden Axe (War of the Lions only) Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Axes are one of the weapons that can be equipped by seeq Vikings. List of axes: * Broadaxe * Slasher * Hammerhead * Francisca * Greataxe * Golden Axe Vagrant Story Axes and great axes appear as weapons. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The only weapon that appears to be related to axes is the Hatchet, the very first piece of available weaponry. It provides +10 Attack. It can be made through the scroll Novice's Weapon, or bought for 110 gil. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Some of the Clavat weapons are axes. List of axes: * Hatchet * Battle Ax * Thunder Hatchet * Rune Ax * Reaper's Scythe * Bardiche * Troll Hatchet * Great Ax * Platinum Edge * Ogre Ax * Gigantaxe Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Benjamin and Kaeli can equip axes. They can be used to chop down trees and other obstacles on the overhead map. Trees, crabs, turtles and worms are weak against axe damage. List of axes: * Axe * Battle Axe * Giant's Axe Final Fantasy Adventure Axes appears as one type of weapons. List of axes: * Battle * Were * Zeus * Throwing Axe (Watts) Final Fantasy Legend II Axes appears as one type of weapons. List of axes: * Axe * Ogre * Rune * Thunder Final Fantasy Legend III Axes appears as a type of weapon. List of axes: * Battle * Tomhawk * Rune * Para Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Axes can be equipped by all jobs, but are best suited for the Dark Fencer and Beastmaster crowns. Axes have high attack power, but comes with low accuracy and will rarely hit the target. List of axes: * Hatchet * Wood Axe * Earth Axe * Thunder Axe * Hydraxe * Darkness Axe * Mythril Hammer * Shining Axe * Fire Axe * Stormaxe * Mjollnir * Ares * Afreet Axe * Hercules Bravely Default The job best suited for wielding axes is the Pirate. Any job can be well suited to wield axes when equipped with the Axe Lore support ability. The Special Attacks for axes are charged by defeating enemies with physical attacks. List of axes: * Mythril Axe * Tomahawk * Viking Axe * Flare Hatchet * Cross Axe * War Axe * Giant Axe * Heavy Axe * Grinder Axe * Death Axe * Earthbreaker * Labrys * Fox Tail ''Bravely Second: End Layer All axes deal 50% more damage to plantoids. The job best suited for wielding axes are the Catmancer and Pirate. Any job can be well suited to wield axes when equipped with the Axe Lore support ability. List of axes: *Francisca *Broadaxe *Mythril Axe *war Axe *Flare Hatchet *Heavy Axe *Labrys *Viking Axe *Grinder axe *Death Axe *Kokusenpū *Giant Axe *Cross Axe *Earthbreaker *Parashu *Iron Duke *Juggernaut ''Final Fantasy Dimensions List of axes: * Battle Axe * War Hammer * Slasher * Francisca * Mythril Axe * Dwarven Axe * Death Sickle * Greataxe * Shock Hammer * Gaia Hammer * Demon Axe * Ogrekiller * Rune Axe * Sledgehammer * Crystal Axe * Giant Axe * Toll Hammer * Earthbreaker Dissidia Final Fantasy Axes appear as a type of weapon. Warrior of Light, Garland, Firion, Cecil, Golbez, Bartz, and Jecht are the only characters that can equip them originally. List of axes: * Axe * Slasher * Light Axe * Mythril Axe+ * Battle Axe * Tomahawk * Mythril Axe * Dwarven Axe * Death Sickle * Francisca * Rune Axe * Giant's Axe * Earthbreaker Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Axes are available to Gilgamesh, Gabranth, and Vaan. Axes reduce base Bravery slightly when equipped. List of axes: * Axe * Light Axe * Slasher * Battle Axe * Tomahawk * Mythril Axe * Dwarven Axe * Werebuster * Death Sickle * Francisca * Rune Axe * Dual Tomahawk * Destroyer * Dual Haken * Giant's Axe * Swanchika * Earthbreaker Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Axes can be equipped by the Berserker and Viking. * Gigantaxe * Greataxe * Light Axe * Rune Axe Final Fantasy Record Keeper it:Ascia ru:Топор (оружие) Category:Axes Category:Weapon types